


Runnin' Home To You

by blueklaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueklaine/pseuds/blueklaine
Summary: Kurt and Blaine used to be together, but something happened between them, leaving Kurt single and Blaine with Sebastian. When Kurt and Blaine run into each other at The Lima Bean where the former works and the latter performs, will the truth about what happened to them be revealed, or are the two just not meant to be?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Runnin' Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This story is named after the song "Runnin' Home To You" sung by Grant Gustin. All song lyrics come from that song. I do not own the rights to that song or Glee! This is my first story I am posting on here and I hope you all like it <3
> 
> \- Blueklaine (She/Her)

The door to the Lima Bean swung open swiftly and with ease. A figure stepped inside, and with a calloused hand reached up smoothly, brushing the dark curls out of his face. A guitar was clutched in the figure’s other hand, and to all appearances held delicately.

The coffee shop was warm, a stark contrast to the unruly winds the musician had escaped from just outside. Familiarity washed over the boy just as it did every Thursday evening, when he escaped with only himself and six strings. But ease was stolen right from underneath him when he glanced just slightly to the right.

Hazel eyes met blue ones, an eyebrow was raised, and two faces quickly turned pale.

“Kurt Hummel.” Blaine muttered softly to himself. He slowly averted his eyes from the boy just feet in front of him. The sound of soft laughter and a door opening from behind reminded him that he had not quite made it past the cafe’s entryway. Still slightly dazed, he kept his grip on his guitar case, and side-stepped to make way for the new patrons. Running his fingers through his coarse curls once more, Blaine eyed the shop’s seating, and settled on the wooden chair and table a short distance away. By then, the blue eyed barista had taken on the customers with a welcoming smile, the only sign of surprise being the slightly pale color covering his cheeks. Blaine took a seat, gently setting his instrument against the wall. He only had five minutes until he had to perform. Thoughts of Kurt would have to wait.

Kurt Hummel gave the last customer of the small group a smile as he handed them their drink. He was just about to go on his break when a warm voice was heard above the soft Lima Bean chatter.

“Hey, everybody. My name’s Blaine Anderson, and I’m going to be playing some music for you all tonight.” he gave the customers a bright smile, his eyes crinkling as he shaped his fingers into the familiar shape of a G chord, and began to sing:

_Can’t say how the days will unfold,_   
_Can’t change what the future may hold._   
_But I want you in it,_

_Every hour, every minute._

Kurt slowly let himself transfix on the singer in front of him. He’d missed that voice, and the vibrant boy it belonged to. He’d missed it so much.

_All I want to do_   
_Is come running home to you,_   
_Come running home to you._   
_And all my life I promise to,_   
_Keep running home to you,_   
_Keep running home._

The barista’s blue eyes clouded, as he was hit with a flood of memories, crashing into him like waves, and encompassing his entire self.

_Can’t say how the days will unfold,_   
_Can’t change what the future may hold._   
_But I want you in it,_   
_Every hour, every minute._

Blaine finished the song, the passion cracking and pushing through his voice. When he sang, it was like all of Blaine’s being was put on display, like clothes in a boutique window. And each time he sang, there was a reason behind every note. Sometimes, that reason was a person. Sometimes, that person happened to be a beautiful barista about twenty feet away from him and behind a counter, equally moved by the music. But this time? This time, Blaine couldn’t be singing for that boy. Because this time, Blaine had a boyfriend, and his name wasn’t Kurt Hummel.

\--------------------

  
“Blaine?” Kurt called out softly. The boy in question turned his head away from the guitar he was packing up, and towards the voice beside him.

“Kurt. Um, hey. How are you?” The words felt awkward on his tongue, and the small talk foreign.

“Oh, I’m fine. I- I didn’t know you played at the Lima Bean.” He mused, eyes soft and questioning.

Blaine gave a slight smile. “Oh, yeah. Every Thursday evening, from 7:00 to 7:30.” He paused for a moment. “I, um, I didn’t know you started working here.”

“Just started Monday, actually. I figured making some extra money couldn’t hurt.” Kurt replied shyly. It was weird, Blaine thought, to see Kurt so timid and withdrawn. He was so used to the fierce and confident boy he used to know.

“Why? There a new Marc Jacobs collection coming out soon?” Blaine teased. The other boy chuckled softly. He opened his mouth to reply, when he was interrupted by the sound of a familiar song. Blaine shot him an apologetic look, reaching into the back pocket of his dark wash jeans.  
“Hey, Bas.” Blaine paused. “ Sorry, I haven’t left the Lima Bean yet, I’ll call you when I get home.” “Okay, you too.”

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. “Bas? As in Sebastian? Sebastian Smythe?”

“Oh, um, yeah.” Blaine rubbed his neck nervously.

“So you’re still together.”

“Yeah.”

“Yet your ringtone is still our song?” Kurt’s eyes narrowed.

Blaine opened and closed his mouth. Shaking his head, he turned back to his guitar case.

“You know, if you'd just given me time to explain.” Kurt blurted out. Blaine’s face hardened at that.

“I didn’t owe you anything, Kurt Hummel. Not after what you did.”

There was a pause in the conversation.

“Look.” Blaine continued, “I really need to go. I guess I’ll be seeing you around.” With that, Blaine promptly grabbed his beloved guitar and started to walk away.

“I guess so.” Kurt whispered alone, allowing himself to follow the other boy with his eyes as he walked out the door, through the parking lot, and into the driver’s seat of his car.

\-----------------

  
“Damn it, ‘Cedes. Why does he always walk away?” Kurt cursed into his phone, as he began his nighttime skincare routine. “It’s like, he doesn’t even care about what I have to say. And to top it all off, he’s with stupid Sebastian.” he spat.

“I’m sorry, boo.” Mercedes replied, sympathetic. “He doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

“What he’s missing is the full story.” Kurt muttered under his breath. He sighed, his shoulders slumping. His hands slowly twisted open the pot of moisturizer on his vanity. “It’s just, I don’t get why he won’t give me one chance.”

“I know. I wish I could help more, but if he won’t even listen to you, I doubt he’d listen to me.

“I don’t know, ‘Cedes. I mean he might?” Kurt sighed as he began to rub the cream into his already flawless skin. “I just don’t get it. His phone went off when we were talking, and guess what? His ringtone was still our song.”

“How about you sleep over Friday night? I’ll invite Quinn, and we can talk about the situation with Blaine then?” Mercedes replied. “I love you, Kurt.”

The boy smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
